


【周迦】复制品

by Kugaitsuki



Category: Fate/EXTELLA LINK - Fandom, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kugaitsuki/pseuds/Kugaitsuki
Summary: *FEXL背景，迦尔纳视角，第二人称叙述方式黑心工厂长啾（误）
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 7





	【周迦】复制品

恢复意识的时候你没有马上睁开眼睛，整理思绪分析形势后再行动是作为战士的习惯。

耳边传来朦胧又规律的嗡鸣，像蒙在被子里听着潮汐涨落。

你想起这之前发生的事，在向机动圣都进军途中遭遇卡尔军，领域首领启动陷阱，你为了掩护御主撤退独自留下遭到扩散的病毒侵蚀而败退。

本以为会再次被同化，但现在看来并没有，似乎敌方为了防止被第二次背叛想到了更好的方式处理你，比如冲作动力炉心。

那么现在你身处何处便很明确了——灵基复制工厂。

实际上你从未来过这个地方，工厂的运作全权由元帅负责，你能够察觉大帝对你并未信任，似乎是因为“天声同化”对你造成的效果与其他人略有不同。但无论如何，你曾向过去的同伴兵刃相向是无可改变的事实，归入岸波白野麾下后你舍身保护主人并非为了赎罪，只是尽身为从者应尽的职责。

睁开眼，距离极近的位置有一块透明玻璃，透过玻璃看到的景象与你印象中的工厂相差无几，陈设简洁，光线昏暗。你似乎被困在某个容器当中并被封印了大部分感官，但还是尝试着活动身体释放魔力。尝试的结果令人失望却也在意料之中，你觉得应当称赞Caster的束缚咒术，不用说运转魔术回路，你连脖子都无法动弹，就算再努力也只能看到自己的鼻子尖。

这儿似乎是工厂里的某个房间，你无法确定房间究竟有多大，在只有眼球能转动的情况下余光最多只能看到容器的金属边缘。正前方是一张圆桌和两把椅子，桌子背后的石墙上刻满泛着不详红光的咒文，显然是元帅的手笔。

那么，你为何会在这里，或者说，你为何还没有被还原成蓝色的粉末成为复制英灵的养料？

尚在思索，白色的影子悄无声息地出现，视野中终于有了会动的活物。是阿周那。

你的睫毛颤抖了一下。

在得知阿周那被召唤至这片月海的确切消息前，你的身体就已感知到他的气息。只是在与他相见前你便听说，阿周那在千年京释放宝具抵抗卡尔军的进攻之后下落不明，你清楚天授英雄的实力但在听到无名英灵向御主传达情报时仍不由在心中记挂。

而今他就这样出现在你眼前，仍是记忆中意气风发的模样，你感到松了口气。只是那状态只消看一眼便明了，阿周那也受到了天声同化的影响成为工厂的守备之一，但已是不幸中的万幸。

阿周那的脚步十分缓慢，他的视线从左至右缓缓扫过，似乎是在查看各个容器的状态，即便与你的目光相接——或许并没有，他的情绪仍没有任何起伏，好像你根本不在那里一样。

你茫然地看着阿周那直到他消失在余光尽头，如同在危急时刻忘光了所学的全部武艺。

身为像阿周那那般的大英雄不惜使用卑劣手段也要杀死的男人，你一直以此为傲。

战场之上你们的眼睛只会注视彼此任何其他人都无法介入，你对此从未怀疑。

而当他不再将你视作特殊的存在，你发现自己竟然会如此动摇。

是了，面前的玻璃想必进行过魔术处理，阿周那并非无视你而是无法察觉。

你如此推断，。

很快，阿周那再出现时手中多了一个托盘，盛放着茶具与糕点，他将手中的东西放在桌上后坐到其中一把椅子上，端起茶壶斟满两个茶杯，似乎用来招待客人。

你可以十分自信地认出桌上是伊丽莎白曾经提过的草莓蛋糕，不是凭借Mooncell灌输的资料，而是依靠亲身学习的知识。你品尝过玉藻前亲手制作的和风料理，也很喜欢新潮的美式快餐，在众多美食中对精致的甜点情有独钟。

除此之外你还学到了更多更多有趣的事。

生前你在人间停留的时间太短，未曾后悔，只是稍有遗憾。月之圣杯战争结束后，在SE.RA.PH独立显现的你开始了全新的生活，结识新的伙伴固然愉快，但你也不可避免地怀念起故友，想向他们讲述你的幸运。

然而在这片月海，第一个与你重逢的旧识却是阿周那。该说是“命运”还是理所当然呢。

没有让你久等，阿周那等候的“客人”前来赴约。

浅淡胜新雪的银发，夺目如辉光的盔甲，纤细的枪兵幽灵一样凭空出现在圆桌前。

虽然对复制英灵之事早有耳闻，在亲眼见到自己的副本时你还是不禁一愣，但若仔细辨别仍是能察觉与本尊的差异，你觉得你的眼睛应该要更绿一些。

阿周那招招手，邀请“迦尔纳”坐到他身边。

真是太不小心了阿周那，这种程度的复制品就让你感到混乱了吗？

边在内心责怪对方的大意，你同时又产生新的疑问：自己怎会有资格做阿周那的客人。

迦尔纳沉默地在另一张椅子上坐下，视线越过面前的托盘，呆板地看向正前方。

这下阿周那想必会发现异状，真正的迦尔纳怎么会对面前的蛋糕塔视若无睹。

但是，你又想起你们之间的关系还没有亲密到可以谈论对食物的偏好。

你自认为彼此是世界上最了解对方的人，却忽然发现从某种角度讲，似乎并没有那么了解。

接着，你看到阿周那放下茶杯，转向迦尔纳轻声询问：“怎么光看着，这不是你最喜欢吃的吗？”

茫然变成了困惑。

阿周那倾身靠近迦尔纳身旁笑得温柔：“嗯？希望我喂你……呵呵，身为兄长还这样任性真拿你没办法呢。”

很奇怪，你竟然感觉被那笑容灼痛了眼球。在人前永远秉持完美礼仪的阿周那，你见过他在皇宫与王公贵胄谈笑自如，也见过他在市井向平民亲切问候，只是每当在那场景中意识到你的存在，他的笑容便变成冷漠的审视。

眼前的笑容是给你的，却又不是给“你”的，这个事实令你更加难过。

阿周那拿起托盘中的刀叉，手势优雅地切下一角蛋糕递到淡色的唇边，迦尔纳张开嘴咬住叉子，牙齿与金属相碰发出令人起鸡皮疙瘩的清响。

两人亲昵地闲谈起来——虽然只是阿周那单方面的倾诉。

“……我终于能与你看到相同的东西……啊，有时候受命运摆布也不错。”

你愈发混乱起来。“天声同化”不会改变人的价值观他应该仍是你所熟知的阿周那，但他的行动完全不合逻辑，你开始怀疑眼前的弓兵也是某个拙劣的复制品，亦或者人心之多变远超你的理解。

戴着手套的宽大手掌揽过迦尔纳的肩膀，两人间的距离越来越近，直到嘴唇触碰到一起。阿周那忽然拦腰将人抱到长桌上，像抱起一具空心人偶。

阿周那与迦尔纳在你的眼前交huan。纤尘不染的白衣被随意丢弃在地上，天衣无缝的盔甲碎作星光。你从未想过奶油可以涂抹在身体的那种地方，而迦尔纳的身体比奶油还要白。

黑白分明的躯体交缠，你不禁对自身的存在产生了疑问，有一瞬间你甚至无法确定自己究竟是谁。

你无法再面对眼前的一切而选择闭目无视，并非因为羞耻或难堪的情绪，嫉妒？或许吧，你始终无法明白自己对阿周那怀有的感情。

忽然一切急转直下，隐隐透着欢愉的呻吟变成嘶哑的哀鸣，犹如指甲抓挠玻璃的刺耳声音一样令人毛骨悚然。

你怔愣着睁开眼，刚才好似情人般温柔抚过迦尔纳脸颊的手指勒紧了他的咽喉。

你发现自己无法呼吸。这并非一个比喻，你终于察觉自己的肺叶无法舒张，胸膛不再起伏，只是缺乏窒息感作为提醒你才忘记了呼吸，眼前唐突的景象刺激了你迟钝的神经。

迦尔纳原本毫无血色的脸因缺氧而涨红，竟在濒死的时刻显得分外艳丽，如同烟花在破灭的瞬间才最为美丽。

最后，迦尔纳的头向下歪去，你似乎能听见颈骨折断的清脆声音，夹在阿周那腰间的双腿无力地垂下，仿佛溺水者最后绝望的踢蹬。那具失去生气的苍白身躯比任何时候都更像一具人偶，像一支折断的百合。

你看着迦尔纳弯折成诡异弧度的颈子，忽然明白了什么。

阿周那胸膛与肩膀剧烈地起伏颤抖，仿佛他才是被扼住喉咙的一方。等到他平静下来，阿周那抬头看向你，并且你可以确定他能够看到你。

你本该感到浑身发冷——如果你还有“身体”的话，但此刻你只感到平静，前所未有的平静。

伴随着齿轮啮合的声音你置身的容器轰然开启，白雾立刻遮蔽了视线，你已无法感知温暖或寒冷，时间也失去了意义，有一双手将你捧起。

分明没有相关的记忆，你却觉得这场景十分熟悉——死亡，微颤的指掌还有阿周那哭泣的面庞。

啊，真是折磨人的宿业啊。

fin.

大概是表达，即便是对灵基根本进行改造的天声同化也无法扭转阿周那对迦尔纳的执着。

我十分在意这个技能对兄弟俩的影响，但是东出根本没详细写。

真的让阿周那去管灵基复制工厂的话，他只会复制迦尔纳。

卡尔大帝:什么鬼！全是枪兵打个屁！

阿周那:打印机停不下来不关我事。（谁信）


End file.
